Hello Princess, Welcome to Alexander!
by Emmy Scribe Protra
Summary: AHA! The ONLY Dagger/Steiner fic in existence! Hey, don’t look at me like that! This is G rated! That means no romance. (At least not the kind you filthy minded fans were thinking of.) R/R please!


Hello Princess, Welcome to Alexander

Hello Princess, Welcome to Alexander! 

Disclaimer- I don't own FFIX. If I did then Steiner would be SO much cooler. Please don't sue me!

A/N- AHA! The ONLY Dagger/Steiner fic in existence! Hey, don't look at me like that! This is G rated! That means no romance. (At least not the kind you filthy minded fans were thinking of.) Takes place when Dagger first arrives at Alexander. (meaning she's 6 and a half) Again, Steiner is the Steiner from my AU version of FFIX. So, chalk any OOCness up to that.

Garnet sniffled as she ran down a hall. This place was so unfamiliar to her. She was so confused. If she had lived here all her life then why was she lost? Her nurses said it was because of her illness. Garnet didn't believe them. No illness made nightmares about giant red eyes. Elephant lady and noble man had said so. Garnet froze. She had heard something. Yelling. Like in her nightmare. Voices giving forth agonized wailing and moans. A town being burned to the ground. A giant red eye gazing down straight at her.

The black haired girl started panting. She blankly stared wide-eyed at a wall.Her mind was on a different continent entirely. And that's how Adelbert Steiner, newly made Captain of the Knights of Pluto, found her.

Garnet could vaguely hear a voice. It was male. It was also worried.

"Miss? Are you okay?" the voice asked.

_{No,}_ she wailed. _{No make it go away. Please make it go away.} _She was wailing in a way she had mostly forgotten. She didn't care. She just wanted the eye to go away.

Steiner drew in a harsh gasp of air. The little girl had spoken the way Eidolons spoke. _{Make what go away?}_ he asked.

_{The eye! The terrible red eye!}_

_{It is all right, little one. I am here.}_

Garnet was aware of arms surrounding her. Warm, strong, safe arms. Arms that dispelled all her fears. Arms, the eye couldn't touch. 

_{I won't let the eye get you. I promise.}_ The voice whispered in her mind. Moreover, Garnet believed it. She could not image anything breaking through those arms. Slowly, Garnet became aware of the outside world. She blinked at the armor in front of her nose. 

"Wha?" she mumbled.

"Please, allow me to introduce myself." The voice rumbled. 

The girl looked up at a gently smiling face.

"My name is Adelbert Steiner, Captain of the Knights of Pluto. What is yours?" Steiner said.

"I'm Sarah!" Garnet chirped. She then blinked and shook her head. That was not right.

"Hello, Sarah. Did you know Sarah means princess?"

Garnet giggled and shook her head no.

"Well, it does! Are you lost princess?" the knight said.

Garnet could barely nod through her giggles.

"Well, we're just have to find you're parents then!" Steiner proclaimed.

"Oh, good you found her!" a new voice said.

Steiner turned and stared at Queen Brahne.

"My queen?" he asked quite puzzled.

Brahne nodded at Garnet. "You found my daughter. Excellent job, err…."

"Captain Steiner, your majesty."

Steiner stood and bowed to Garnet. "Good day princess. I hope to see you soon." He turned to leave.

"Wait!" Garnet yelled. She bite her lip when he stopped, "Would you like to play with me?" she asked.

Steiner turned back to the princess, "It would be my pleasure Princess." He answered. 

Brahne blinked then shrugged, "All right, Captain. From now on you can guard her." She bent down and patted Garnet's head "Have fun my daughter." With that, she left. 

Steiner waited until the queen was out of sight. Then he scooped up Garnet and twirled her around.

"Well, my little Princess, what shall we do today?" He laughed.

"Hide 'n' seek!" Garnet squealed happily. Maybe this unfamiliar place wasn't so bad.

"As you command!" Steiner said. He ran of to the garden, still carrying Garnet. He couldn't stop grinning. His master had finally come. Just a few more years. Then he could go find his sisters. He could wait. Till, then he would play hide and go seek.

Garnet hugged Steiner's neck. She had finally found a friend. She quickly decided to get him to take a bath. He stank!

The End…For Now.


End file.
